It is common for houses to have gutters so that water flowing off the roof thereof will be directed away from doorways and windows. There is a substantial industry in gutter installation, but nonetheless many homeowners prefer to install or replace gutters on a do-it-yourself basis.
On a commercial basis, seamless gutters can be installed in which a length of gutter equal to the length of the roof portion to which it is to be attached is formed from an endless roll mounted on a truck. Such seamless gutters are not subject to leakage along the length thereof, but in reality such so-called “seamless” gutters have many seams. Specifically, a seam joins the ends of the long seamless portions to unit portions adapted to perform a function other than that performed by the long lengths. For example, unit portions exist at every corner of a building having a “seamless” gutter. A unit portion is needed to connect to each down spout and a unit portion is needed at each closed end of a length of otherwise seamless gutter. Seamless gutters cannot be installed on a do-it-yourself basis, and other gutter systems currently available through retail outlets are difficult for the inexperienced homeowner to install. Also, the seams of all existing gutter systems are subject to leakage. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an improved gutter system in which the length of gutter need not be inordinately long so as to be difficult for a homeowner to assemble, and for which the seams between the lengths will have rigidity so as to permit assembly of the parts on the ground prior to installation, and for which the seams would be subject to a minimal amount of water leakage.